Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Zombie)
'Knuckles the Echidna '''is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic Zombies series. Personality Knuckles' personality is based off the stereotype of all African Americans. He curses excessively, using the word "Motherfu--er" most of all, enjoys listening to rap music, acts like a big, tough guy, and is also prone to employ mannerisms of Eddie Murphy. He also uses the word "man" frequently, as well. It is revealed in Sonic Zombie Vengeance that he also loved Rouge's large breasts In Doom Ship, he discovered that he is bisexual. History Origins and Becoming a Monster Knuckles was one of the guests at Rouge's Christmas Eve party. When Cream got attacked by a zombie, Knuckles stopped the zombie from eating her, but was too late to save her life. He then stayed with her body to grieve over her, but that was a poor error in judgment as she came back as a zombie and bit him on the arm. Though Cream got killed by Shadow, Knuckles' wound was great and had to be taken to a hospital. He then hallucinated Shrek telling him he was going to be fine. At the airport, Knuckles couldn't take the pain anymore, then he vomited and supposedly died. However, he quickly stood up, but as a zombie, and then mutated into an alien-like monster which chased after the group, eventually stopping when Shadow pushed a statue on it. However, when the group found the helicopter at the runway, Knuckles reappeared and mutated some more, this time into a gigantic monster. He was blocking the way of the helicopter, so Sonic turned into Super Sonic and fought with Knuckles so the rest of the group could escape on the helicopter. He then threw one of Shadow's bombs into the Knuckles monster's mouth, which blew it up and seemingly killed it. Vengeance and Return as a Vampire However, Knuckles survived getting blown up by Sonic, and the resulting explosion turned him into a vampire, to which even he didn't think was possible. He coincidentally set up a new home on the winter-y island, and found the group struggling to fight against Sonic, who had been turned into a Hornhog by Dr. Eggman. Knuckles appeared and everybody was surprised to see him. In his cabin, he told them that as a vampire, only he had the power to stop Sonic's rampage. He then made a plan to use Amy and Rouge as bait so that the Hornhog could be weakened, and he could make his strike, but the plan was delayed when Tails was stopped by the police to show his green card. Knuckles and Sonic began to fight, with Knuckles' vampire instincts taking over and making him want to kill Sonic. Despite this, Knuckles lost the fight and was about to be killed by Hornhog Sonic, but the both of them lost their powers to Silver, who then used them to become a giant demon. Sonic and Knuckles ran and climbed up a crane to lure Silver so the group could get the helicopter ready on time. Here, Knuckles learned about the running gag of finding something to leave with from Amy. Sonic then killed Silver by feeding him with grenade flavored-pizza. Sonic then offered Knuckles to join the group, to which Knuckles was hesitant to go, seeing as how he made a new life for himself on the island, but upon seeing Rouge's (purposefully enlarged) boobs, he was convinced to come with them. In Space Knuckles was with the others in their new home in the sewers of the abandoned city, and he fought the zombies once they burst through the barricade he set up. On the space station, he helps fight the numerous amount of clones alongside Shadow and Rouge. So far, this episode contains his smallest role. Doom Ship and Falling in Love When the group got rescued by the S.S. IKEA, Knuckles met Captain Vector's first mate Espio, and was entranced by the size and glow of his horn, so much that he was the only member of the group who didn't eat the bad Swedish meatballs. Here, Knuckles pondered on his sexuality, knowing that he's always liked ladies but never realized that he would go both ways. He even sings a song about how much in love he is with Espio, and worries that he isn't gay, too. However, much to his delight, Espio appears to confirm his love for him, too. The two then have gay sex, with Espio wearing an outfit that Knuckles would deem racist, but loves it anyway. When Espio leaves to use the bathroom, he is found by the group and is told that zombies have invaded the ship. Knowing that Espio is in danger, he leaves the group and goes looking for him. He eventually finds Espio, who is shown to have gotten bitten by a zombie. Remembering what happened to him after he got bitten, Knuckles desperately tries getting Espio some help, and learns that the ship is about to go down due to the group's fight with the Sea Monster. Knuckles then learns that Sonic and the others left on the life-boat, and he and Espio rush up to the ship's bow in order to avoid sinking. To Knuckles' devastation, Espio dies from his wounds and sinks to the bottom of the ocean, parodying ''Titanic. Knuckles makes his way back to the group with the help of a friendly dolphin, though it was implied that Knuckles had to do a sexual favor for the dolphin. Shopping Mall At the mall, Knuckles found his favorite store to be the music store. When the biker gang invaded the mall, Pikachu took over the music store, Knuckles felt he didn't have the confidence to fight Pikachu, but got encouragement from the ghosts of Espio, Vector, and Charmy Bee, and then he had a rap contest with Pikachu, going first and then winning by knocking Pikachu out. He then escaped from the mall on the hot-air balloon like everybody else. The Finale At the fair, Knuckles and the others went to the Whispering Oaks. They met Scourge and the recolors. Knuckles beats Scourge with a roller coaster car. Trivia * Knuckles is of three people that got bitten by a zombie but returned to normal in a later episode. The others were Shadow and Cream. * Knuckles is one of the three people to have become the Monster of the Week. The others were Silver and Bowser. * Knuckles is of five people whose mannerisms were based off of another (Eddie Murphy). The others are Sonic (Roger Craig Smith), Silver (Goofy), Scourge (Dingodile) and Cream (Arnold Schwarzenegger). * Knuckles is one of the four heroes that get killed and then revived, the others were Shadow, Rouge and Cream. Category:Characters Category:Sonic's Group Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Former Villains Category:Former Zombies Category:Stereotypes Category:In Love Category:Sonic Characters